The Avengers: Defenders of Earth
The Avengers: Defenders of Earth is an upcoming Marvel series set to air on Disney XD in June 2015. Avengers * Iron Man (voiced by Jason Davis) * Captain America (voiced by Chris Demetral) * Black Widow (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) * Thor (voiced by Chad Einbinder) * Ms. Marvel (voiced by Moira Kelly) * Nick Fury (voiced by Jamil Walker Smith) * Maria Hill (voiced by Tara Strong) * Agent Coulson (voiced by Jack Riley) Guardians of the Galaxy * Gamora (voiced by Moira Kelly) * Star Lord (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) * Drax (voiced by Lukas Haas) * Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Charles Fleischer) * Groot (voiced by Phil LaMarr) Villians * Terrax the Tamer (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Ringmaster (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) * Thanos (voiced by Jim Wise) * Grandmaster (voiced by Michael McKean) * Count Nefaria (voiced by Hector Elizondo) * Enchantress (voiced by Kate Jackson) * Dr. Doom (voiced by Earl Boen) * Dormammu (voiced by Robert Englund) * Vulture (voiced by Stuart Pankin) * Eddie Brock (voiced by Pepe Serna) * Mysterio (voiced by Michael T. Weiss) * Baron Strucker (voiced by Michael McKean) * Volcana (voiced by Moira Kelly) * Magneto (voiced by William Glover) * Batroc the Leaper (voiced by Stuart Pankin) * Mystique (voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Annihilus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Green Goblin (voiced by Ian James Corlett) * Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Ted Levine) * J. Jonah Jameson (voiced by Kurtwood Smith) * Galactus (voiced by William Glover) * Molecule Man (voiced by Jose Yenque) * Blastaar (voiced by Jeffrey Jones) * Kang the Conqueror (voiced by Jose Yenque) * Klaw (voiced by William Schallert) * Toad (voiced by Armando-Valdes Kennedy) * Wizard (voiced by Tom Kenny) Other Allies * Captain Marvel (voiced by Michael T. Weiss) * Professor X (voiced by Jim Wise) * Odin (voiced by John-Rhys Davies) * Hercules (voiced by Clancy Brown) * She-Hulk (voiced by Maria Canals-Barerra) * Black Panther (voiced by Phil Morris) * Spider Girl (voiced by Sandra Horse) * Beta Ray Bill (voiced by Clancy Brown) * Spider Man (voiced by Lukas Haas) * Ant Man (voiced by Timothy Dang) * Quicksilver (voiced by Michael T. Weiss) * Bucky Barnes (voiced by Chris Hardwick) * Nova (voiced by Jason Marsden) * Scarlet Witch (voiced by Lisa Edelstein) * Colossus (voiced by Chris Demetral) * Thing (voiced by David Faustino) * Invisible Woman (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) * Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Lukas Haas) * Human Torch (voiced by Michael T. Weiss) * Storm (voiced by Erika Alexander) * Jean Grey (voiced by Kate Jackson) * Songbird (voiced by Jennifer York) * Iron Fist (voiced by John Rubinow) * Moon Knight (voiced by Kevin Conroy) * Power Princess (voiced by Lauren Tom) * Cyclops (voiced by Michael T. Weiss) * Shadowcat (voiced by Moira Kelly) * Rage (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Hyperion (voiced by Mark Jonathan Davis) * Nighthawk (voiced by Kevin Conroy) * War Machine (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Elektra (voiced by Moira Kelly) * Wasp (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) * Rogue (voiced by Moira Kelly) * Adam Warlock (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) * Falcon (voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Iceman (voiced by Chris Hardwick) * Beast (voiced by David Faustino) * Ka-Zar (voiced by Chad Einbinder) Category:Marvel Category:The Avengers